Destiny/CA:HoD
Destiny is the 7th area available for questing in Castle Age: Heart of Darkness. Main Quest 1: Vacant Tower You find yourself back in human form, laying near a freezing river. The coldness slowly awakens you as you regain your senses. Recent events seem hazy, but you still feel the power of the demon form deep within. Where did the portal take you? You make your way to the larger tower, but find it vacant. You see a small village down below. Main Quest 2: Village Arriving in the town you see a typical village, merely trying to carve out a living next to the river. They tell you of a druid, who has been waiting for you for some time. Waiting? Here? You give the villagers a confused look, but they insist you go. They direct you to the dark wood to the south east. Main Quest 3: Weirwood You make your way deep into the forest, arriving at a weirwood tree pulsing with energy. From the shadows, a strange man appears. "I am Mayuda, the Keeper. Fear me not for I am here to guide you. We begin your training. I must see if you truly are the one I seek." The druid send you along the ancient path for your first test. Main Quest 4: Werewolf Tribunal You follow the pathway lined with ornate stone pillars. You arrive at a meeting circle and notice human remains from the nearby village. You realize you are weaponless when suddenly a pack of werewolves rush out from the wood at you! You quickly grab a scythe from the dead villagers and defend yourself. '' Main Quest 5: '''Destiny Tree' You survive the ambush and continue along the pathway with Mayuda guiding you in ethereal form. "Now Chosen One, we must test your will. Make your way to the Destiny Tree on the far island. The way is dangerous, with monsters in the waters, high currents, and sharp rocks on the shore. Bring me the heart of the tree and we will move onto the final trial. Special Mission: Druidic Sanctum You overcome the natural obstacles and bring the tree's heart to the Sanctum. The way is dangerous, fending off wolves and serpents. you arrive at the Sanctum bleeding from your wounds, drenched to the core. You hold tightly to the Destiny tree's pulsing heart, its sap seeping through your fingers. You follow Mayuda inside, but you feel danger approaching. Mayuda: "Now Chosen One, your greatest trial awaits. If you truly have the will and the heart to conrol the darkness within you, you mush show me your resolve!" Mayuda murmurs a strange language from aeons ago. The Destiny Tree's heart flies out of your hand and flies towards Mayuda. It plunges straight into the frail druid's chest. The ethereal form becomes physical and he begins to pulse with unquestionable power. ''Mayuda's staff glows bright green and you instinctively grab your weapon and shield yourself from the flowing power. The light from the staff causes you great pain and your wounds are making you light-headed, but you must do your best to prepare for battle! '' Notes Category:Heart of Darkness